Le goût de votre sang
by x0Arisax0
Summary: The clone slowly brought his mouth close to the young man's ear and spoke with a low voice; a whisper that only his original was allowed to hear. "I'm here to tend your gashes."


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa Chronicle. CLAMP does, so please don't sue me...

**WARNING!: **The following story is a yaoi and contains lemony material. If you're underaged, easily offended or you simply don't like this kind of fics now is your chance to turn back, but if you choose to read on don't whine later that I didn't warn you...

**~~~Special thanks to~~~ **

**darkchbi-chan **for her support. If it weren't for her then this measly excuse of a writer wouldn't have attempted writing something like this...

* * *

_**Le goût de votre sang**_

_**~~~The Taste Of Your Blood~~~**_

How long had it been since his clone began torturing him? A week, a month or was it already a year? He wasn't able to tell accurately anymore. Time had simply stopped ticking for him since the day that he foolishly fell into his twin's trap. It was entirely his fault. Naively trusting the clone's words for truce and joint search for the feathers and walking so willingly into his ambush, what was he thinking?

The others didn't show any signs of rescuing him either. Whereas Syaoran was still travelling with them he had very soon come to realize that to them his existence was meaningless; especially for the Princess. The boy was nothing, not even the clone's substitute…

For the whole world and above all for Sakura only his twin was alive; his own existence was wholly overlooked…

He sighed disheartened fully knowing that help wasn't arriving any time soon.

The clone had caught him effortlessly, snatching away his freedom and because of his foolhardiness and carelessness he was now being kept locked in this dark and humid prison. After that dreadful day his twin had begun molesting him ruthlessly and repeatedly; cutting him with his Hien and then dirtying the injuries by his filthy limps, viciously depriving him from his dignity.

The young man felt so empty and dirty…

The only thing that he was aware of was the excruciating sting coming from the cuts that covered every inch of his body's length. He tried to move a bit, but the severe pain coming from the newly acquired wounds restrained him from doing so. But that wasn't enough. His injuries opened…

Hot liquid was now flowing from his abrasions painting his white skin deep scarlet. The scent of his own blood reached his nostrils causing him to feel sick. His head was dizzy and his insides were spinning uncontrollably. Syaoran groaned in disgust.

He had become so powerless; nothing more than a mere despising and worthless empty shell…

He was in his dark and humid prison motionless; a defenseless wriggly mass lying on the cold stone flooring that yearned to stop breathing. If his life had turned into this living hell of being nothing more than his clone's measly toy, then he had no need of it anymore…

Searching for the feathers, rescuing the Princess; everything at this point seemed so insignificant and futile. If he hadn't made that wish back then his life now wouldn't have come to this mess; if only…

The twin was continuously feeling void within his soul; an emptiness that had been spreading akin to a poison through his veins bit by bit. A venom that coated his senses as soon as the seal of his right eye broke and Fei Wong had called him at his side.

He wasn't concerned about gathering the feathers anymore given that for some inexplicable reason it now seemed pointless and trivial…

The only thing that mattered to him now was this unbearable emptiness that strangely enough always disappeared whenever he was with the boy.

Touching the original filled him with forbidden happiness; kissing his lips was offering him a feeling of absolution for every sinful action that had covered his hands with blood.

He appeared to be cruel and violent in front of his other only because of the fear of rejection; he even hated himself for being so forceful and ruthless. However, he already knew that the young man loathed him for losing his senses and abandoning Sakura. The boy was never going to accept him and this reality gave him no other option than being brutal and aggressive with him.

It was now time; time to go to the original and alleviate the bareness that was torturing him…

Meanwhile, the youngster was passing into oblivion and for a brief second he thought with every remaining shard of hope which he still possessed that his absolution had at last arrived. However, hitsuzen is a cruel reality; a factor that should never be taken lightly and it decided to prove to the boy its nasty side once more…

Slow and glissade steps were audible from the corridor and soon enough the locked door that kept him caged inside this prison opened. A dim light coming from the corridor was faintly seen, but then disappeared as soon as the door closed behind the intruder…

Syaoran opened his eyes to face the interloper and immediately regretted it. His twin was slowly but steadily approaching him whilst having a wicked expression drawn in his identical face. The boy groaned desperately; his frightened eyes silently begging for mercy, but the other one only smirked slyly.

To the original's terror the clone was now provocatively licking his lips while staring at him with his mismatched eyes filled with shameless lust and hunger as if he was about to devour him; and that was exactly what the twin had in his sinful mind...

He kneeled and placed his frozen hands at both sides of the boy's head, trapping the wrinkled mass beneath him. Syaoran whimpered and tears started trickling from his scared eyes.

The clone slowly brought his mouth close to the young man's ear and spoke with a low voice; a whisper that only his original was allowed to hear.

"I'm here to tend your gashes."

With his left hand tried to reach for the other's face, wanting to wipe away the tears that were endlessly falling from his amber eyes. His words though scared Syaoran and after summoning all the remaining strength that he possessed shoved away the twin's hand petrified. This action hurt the other boy, but his face continued being frozen, showing no emotion and the mismatched eyes were now looking at the youngster with pure coldness.

In a swift movement he caught firmly the original's arm and his nails grazed the skin. The already existing cuts re-opened and crimson liquid was now dripping from the wounds, soaking both the young man's arm and the clone's palm.

Syaoran winced in pain and new tears oozed from his eyes. With his free hand the twin cupped the original's face, his fingers carefully stroking the wet skin. His face was now steadily advancing dangerously closer to his other's face. Syaoran gasped. Now that their faces were just a few inches apart the clone could clearly see that the other was shivering in absolute terror, but this sight didn't prevent him from proceeding with his plan. He looked at his original with starving eyes and then he brought his lips on the youngster's face, kissing the cheekbone. Then his tongue emerged from his mouth and started licking the remaining tears away. Syaoran grunted in repulsion, but was brutally silenced by the clone's crashing lips on his own. He was so sickened by the feeling that the other was providing him and without any rational thinking he bit the twin's lower lip.

This act shocked the clone and caused him to momentarily pause attacking the original. His free hand abandoned its previous location and touched his lip with uncertainty. He realized that his fingers were bathed by his own blood. He smirked evilly and then licked his fingers clean seductively looking at the other bawdily whilst an evil idea was crossing his mind…

He crashed his lips on the boy's mouth again and this time forced his tongue between the original's lips, making him taste the flavor of his blood. Syaoran began quivering. The feeling of the other's corrupt tongue violating so immorally his and the taste of the blood that filled his mouth was so insufferable and hateful. The clone took his lips away from the original's mouth, leaving beneath him a breathless and uncontrollably trembling boy. But this was only the beginning...

He pressed his knee on his original's crotch, punishing him for his needless resistance. Syaoran bit his tongue stifling the sigh of pleasure that was about to escape from his throat. The clone pressed again unsatisfied. This time his knee pressed with more force and the moan that the boy was so desperately trying to prevent from revealing, finally escaped his lips.

The twin grinned pleased and then his icy fingers started moving agonizingly slow towards the hem of the original's ripped piece of clothing where they rested for a while. The frozen touch gave the young man an unwanted tingling sensation. Syaoran tensed as the cold fingers started moving again taking with them the unnecessary garment. Their movements were painfully unhurried and measured. The youngster shivered when the cloth was finally removed, leaving his bare chest completely exposed to the clone's lustful eyes.

"Itadakimasu." the twin greedily whispered while he was leaning forward. His shameless tongue was now caressing the grazed torso beneath him, licking away the traces of blood from the original's cuts. Syaoran tensed again hating the burning sensation of pleasure that the other was offering him. Nonetheless, it was already too late for him. The last fortress of his resistance crumbled as soon as the cold fingers began moving again, following the paths of saliva that the clone's tongue was creating. The young man arched his back meeting the fingers and lips that were driving him crazy.

The twin smirked evilly and then his hand abandoned the boy's naked torso. He began removing his own top in the same painfully slow tempo. The original whimpered, but his eyes widened in awe as soon as they fell onto his clone's equally exposed chest. He gulped with admiration and the other boy grinned devilishly while he was leaning down again. His clone pinned the youngster with his body restraining the other's movements with its weight. Syaoran moaned loudly at the moment that bare flesh made contact with bare flesh. He was rewarded with a kiss on his navel.

The young man took a sharp breath when his twin's teeth scraped the sensitive skin. The sinful tongue emerged from its hideout and resumed with its journey. The frigid fingers were steadily following the path that the tongue was leading and the trapped boy was now trembling from the waves of dissolute pleasure that his other provided him. But then the fingers took a completely different path. They began moving downwards; their aim resting against the twin's knee. Syaoran gasped as soon as he realized where the hand was heading. With whatever piece of logic was left in his head, he tried to fight back. The other growled with annoyance and bit forcefully the scared skin beneath him. Blood came out from the wound loading his starving mouth and soaking his lips. The clone drank the hot liquid greedily as if it was the sweetest liquor in the whole world and then he licked his lips with unsatisfied craving. He crashed his mouth against the young man's lips his tongue forcing its way in yet again.

The original winced in revulsion as the taste of his own blood filled his mouth. He tried to oppose to the shameless tongue that in absolute frenzy was devouring his. However, the struggle died down and his mind was clouded with prohibited pleasure as soon as the twin pressed his crotch with force against his original's. The youngster joined the battle for dominance that erupted within his mouth, while the cold fingers began stroking his chest again. He let a muffled moan escape from his lips and the clone grinned inwardly.

The young man's free hand moved upward hesitantly reaching for his twin's equally bare torso. Uncertain fingers caressed the hard flesh and this unexpected touch made the other boy groan loudly. As a response the clone applied even more force on the original's mouth and pressed himself harder against the boy making both of them moan.

Syaoran kissed back with equal force losing himself in the endless waves of sinful pleasure that he and his twin were so frantically sharing. The clone smirked and took away his lips from the original breaking cruelly the contact chuckling as soon as he heard his other whining. But his hunger wasn't filled yet.

His mouth moved westward targeting the boy's ear. His lips brushed slowly the skin beneath them on the way to the desired location, making the young man tremble from the continuous waves of bliss.

The tongue emerged again and started excruciatingly leisurely licking the shell of the young man's ear.

Syaoran arched his head and his fingers wrapped around the other's neck desperately pulling him even closer. The twin grinned again and bit his original's earlobe sending down the young man's spine a new wave of shivers. The youngster tensed in surprise taking a sharp breath whilst pressing firmly himself against his other making the clone groan loudly.

Flesh was meeting flesh; hips were meeting hips as their bodies started moving in an uncontrollable pace guided by the raw desire that was travelling through their veins. Crotch was pressed against crotch whilst the throbbing ache between their legs encouraged the two boys to keep rubbing themselves against each other in this joint wild dance of forbidden pleasure.

Fingers intertwined with fingers, uniting the two hands in one. Mouth crashed again into mouth; lips consumed lips; tongue clashed with tongue for dominance and the furious dance of pleasure carried on without slowing down...

And soon their absolution came releasing them from the burning pain sending original and twin in valleys of corrupt ecstasy...

The mutual movements gradually stopped leaving behind them both boys utterly exhausted.

But this was the moment that realization came to Syaoran. His body was sore and each lesion that the clone had touched or licked hurt even worse than before. The twin was still on top of him staring at the boy with his mismatched eyes glimmering with dark satisfaction. The young man felt ashamed and disgusted by himself; he had become his clone's measly toy once again.

The twin was looking down at the heavily panting youngster obviously satisfied with his work. The hand that was still clasping the original's arm was no longer frigid. He brought their hands into his mouth and with his tongue wiped away the remaining crimson liquid earning an unenthusiastic moan from the boy. He smirked again evilly and leaned down bringing his mouth to Syaoran's ear; his breath sending shivers to the other's spine. Then his voice became a whisper; a whisper for only his original to hear.

"You definitely taste good. I think that I'll have my seconds now."

And before the youngster could react the twin crashed his lips on the young man's; the taste of blood sealing again their mouths…

* * *

~**FIN~**

**~THE END~**


End file.
